The other side of Spira
by Witch of bluefire
Summary: Paine ends up on the other side of the planet which is a frozen ice land. And this guy named Jack likes her. She spents four years on that side of the planet and Yuna and Rikku will some how end up on that side of the planet finding with a family.
1. Paine fall

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Final Fantasy X-2, would I be here typing this story. I would be off with millions of dollars and not be wasting my time with this. So no, I do not own Final Fantasy X-2. So don't sue me, though I do own a copy of the game.

Hi! This is my very first fanfic. So be nice, If not I would like to here you suggestion or thoughts, no Flames please.

This story only works if all of Spira is only one side of the planet.

**Chapter 1**

"Can't this thing go any faster" Paine yelled.

"We are at full speed, we go any faster, we will run into a mountain or something"

"Well, it's caching up"

The whole Celsius then shuck up, Riku was in her seat. Paine and Yuna jumped for the railing on the stairs.

"Forget its caching us. It's on top of us" Riku said trying to get upright in her seat.

"That's one fast Fiend to keep up the Celsius" Yuna said pulling herself to sit one of the stairs still holding the railing.

The Celsius the got hit again and peaces of the ship went flying off.

"Shinra! What did we lose?" brother yelled.

"Just parts of the out side of the ship, nothing to be worried about"

The fiend then rapped its self around the outside of the Celsius which slowed it to almost a stop.

"That could be a problem."

"What Shinra!?!"

"It constricting the whole ship. The ship will not last long like this." Shinra said quickly.

"Buddy! Were are we?"

"We gone far form Besaid, we are almost in the middle of no were" Buddy said as if he was waiting for the question.

"We can't keep this up." Paine said picking up her sword and heading to the elevator.

"Were do you think your going?" Brother yelled.

"I going out to fight it."

"No, as your leader I command you to stay here."

"And then what? We all get dropped into the middle of no were" Paine answered "It's a long swim to Besaid." Then Paine walked into the elevator.

"Just keep the ship straight" then the doors shut.

"Butt, butt,"

"No time for that Brother, keep this from tipping over" Yuna said jumping up to the driver seat, then helping Brother keep it straight.

When Paine got up to the deck the door was covered by a huge snake like thing. Paine toke a deep breath and charged and cut a deep cut in the monster. Then it moved out of the way. Paine then ran a jumped on top of the snake body and brought her sword straight down, then jumped off. The sound of the monster was heard screaming. It then untangled it self from the ship.

Paine remained waiting for it. The monster then flew up then charged back down right at Paine, Paine got ready. The monster game down right at Paine, when the monster was about to hit her, she rolled out of the way, and slit the monster left jaw.

Paine was thrown off the ship and managed to grad a side of the ship.

The monster then toke off.

Riku and Yuna ran up to the deck to see if Paine was still alive.

"Were did she?"

"Riku! Over here."

"Paine!" Yuna said staring over the edge of the ship, looking at Paine.

Riku and Yuna dropped to there stomach's reaching out for Paine.

"Just a little closer." Riku said with here fingers just touching Paine's.

Then Paine's hand slipped off the ship and fell into the Ocean.

"Paine" Riku and Yuna yelled at the same time.

Then the ship started to move towards to Besaid. Riku and Yuna charged to the bridge.

"Brother! What are you doing? We got to go get Paine." Riku yelled.

"We can't"

"Why not Brother?" Yuna said get severely mad.

"Because" Shinra said behind Yuna.

"Because why?" Yuna yelled.

"Because the engines are falling apart. We need to get then repaired or we will fall out of the sky"

"And it's a 100 foot drop to the water, there is no way she would of lived" Buddy added.

No one spoke for the rest of the way to Besaid.

"What happened to you guys?" Lulu said as the ship almost crashed to the ground.

"We got attacked by Fiend" Riku said sadly.

"We lost Paine" Yuna said crawling out of the ship.

"Sorry to hear that. You know you welcome to say here until you can get back onto your feet"

The picked up there stuff and headed to the village. Yuna and Riku dragged behind them.

"Did you see the look on her face?" Riku final said.

"I don't think I ever saw her so scared, Yuna said," we better get moving, it will be dark soon.

"You see that?"

"Someone's out here"

"We need blankets over here"

The two then jumped on to medal raft and rowed over to the body. Then they pulled it out of the icy water and rowed back over to the dock. Then there was a crowed at the dock as one of the people handed lots of blankets to then and the rapped the body in it completely. Then they picked the body up and carried it into a small cabin. In the cabin was one bunk bed completely built into the cabin, a big dish was in the center of the room. That had ashes that were still light. One put the person on the bottom bed, the other had gone and got wood from the pile that was off to the side. They had a hot fire in no time.

What do you think?


	2. The world

**Disclaimer: ** If I owned Final Fantasy X-2, would I be here typing this story. I would be off with millions of dollars and not be wasting my time with this. So no, I do not own Final Fantasy X-2. So don't sue me, though I do own a copy of the game.

**Chapter 2**

Paine woke up in a small cabin. Completely covered in blankets. She sat up quickly. And a girl about 15 jumped up off the floor and said

"You're awake. You should still be a sleep for more than a day."

Paine just looked at her as she sat on the end of the bed.

"Who are you? And where am I?" Paine said looking around.

"The name is Alex. My friends found you floating around in the water. You almost froze to death."

Paine looked at her, examined her for a wile and she did look like she could but up a fight. But all the same, Paine kept her guard up.

"Where am I? You have not answered that yet"

"Your in my cabin, it's just off of the market place"

"Which town are we talking about?"

"I don't think that it has a real name, it just called the market place."

Paine gave her a look that said 'you're kidding me right'. But Alex just turned her head. She then got up and grabbed cloths around the room. She gave Paine a normal pair of pants then snow pants, a long sleeve shirt and thick sweater.

"What's all this?" Paine said ash she put the clothes on the bed.

"You think that you will survive out there in what you got on. You'll freeze."

Paine final got a good look at Alex. She wore thick winter boots and strong snow pants. Their was a huge collar around her neck that could easily go up around her mouth and nose with no problem. There was also a par of goggles around her neck.

She ran around until she found another par of boots that were just a thick as the ones she had on.

"What's your name anyway?"

Paine just looks over at her.

"My name is Paine."

"Paine"

"Got a problem with that."

"No, just sound's like a nick name, Never thought that someone would be named Paine"

Paine just gave her a quick glare then looked at the clothes.

"How cold is it outside?

"It quite warm, two or three below"

"Below what?"

"Zero"

Paine shook her head and looked at Alex. Only two or three below zero. She said it as if that was the warmest it every gets. She couldn't be telling the truth. All of Spira is warm expect Mt. Gagazet. But there is no people living on that mountain. Just the Ronso.

There was no way she would be up there when she fell in the Ocean out from Besaid.

"Get dress and come out side if you want." Alex said as she walked out the door.

Paine then got up and changed into the clothes that were left on the bed for her. The collar on the under shirt was as big on her as it was on Alex. The boots fit her fine, thought she was surprised that they were so light. Paine put on a pair of gloves that were on the table, and then toke off outside.

The place was like the Bikanel Desert. It had that fell that you could get lost out their, if you followed Riku out there. The only difference is it wasn't sand, it was snow and ice.

Their was woods behind the cabin. You could see the other side of the frozen desert, it still far away.

At that point, a man came around and threw a pair of goggles.

"You might need them" He said "blizzards come up out of no were around here"

Paine turned around to find Alex talking to boys that had to be the same age as her.

Paine walked up to her.

"Were this place?" Paine asked.

"The Market Place is across the ice, this is the small village called Shallon. It not on any maps, it's too small for that"

"Is there been anyone that has one green eye and one blue eye, long brad down her back?"

Alex thought for a bit "no. no one around her like that."

"What about some one that has blonde hair with little brads through her hair, green eyes, blue banana?"

"No"

Paine in side came a little surprised, and a little scared. Again she was with people that she trusted, and then she out here, away form them, no way of getting to them.

"FIENDS" a man yelled as he ran out from the center of the village.

Then they all darted for cover. Paine on the other hand. Picked up and axe near a bunch of cut down trees and headed into the village. Alex was about to run up into a tree, then seen Paine run towards the Fiends. She then got down and fallowed her.

Paine toke down fifteen fiends before one came up behind her.

"Oh-shit"

Alex then had ran into a shed and got out a belt that went around her waist. And then it had straps that went down her pants, with more pockets then had clips so it could be strapped around her legs.

Alex had one hand in one pocket and one in the other, she pulled out to items and mixed them together and threw it at the Fiend. It was only a Firestorm attack, but it still thought off the fiend long enough for Paine to get to finish it off.

After that all of the other fiend ran off.

Paine dropped the axe. Looked at Alex.

"You're an Alchemist" Paine said with a surprise.

"Yea!" she said a little out of breath.

"Then why did you run? You should of came fight"

"You saw how weak that was. If I came and fight by myself, I would have been killed."

"It would be better to die fighting than to be running away" Paine said staring her right in to her eyes.

Alex just stared back. Almost to say that, you're right.

"If you teach me how to live out here. Then I will teach you how to fight" Paine said easing her stare at Alex. "Deal."

"Deal" Alex said holding out her hand. Then Paine and her shook hands on the deal.

Will Alex survive Paine's training? Find out. Thought you most likely not. Next time, same story, same site.


	3. Jack

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Final Fantasy 10-2. If you did you should go to school and study Law. Thank you.

**Chapter 3**

It weird. The work around every thing here. The fiends destroyed some of the house, and they all pitch in getting them back together. By lunch the house were back up. They all have house that are under trees. The trees are used to pull the roofs up. Then the get under them and the wood is replaced that is broken. If not the just put it back up. What ever wall that was taken down was back up in no time. Then the roof is sealed back on the walls. They move fast so that it only takes one or two hours. Every one in the village works together. No one does not have a job.

"The First thing about surviving here is that always keep warm. Even here. Some chill winds can freeze you at once."

"Yea! Why is it so cold here?"

"Don't know, don't care" Alex said as if it was a miner detail. "We have to get moving; the chores need to get done as fast a possible because there is a huge storm coming."

Alex worked around. Any one who need a hand, she came around and help them out. The storm. Did come. Then I found out what the big collars were for. They pulled them up over there mouth and nose to keep warm. The goggles helped to see better when the blizzard. After that the blizzard came every one just finished their work and headed inside. Alex and I went to a shed that had no installation. It was filled with raw meat that was hanging from the beams. We toke some then went back to Alex's cabin.

When we got inside we. She throws more wood fire. And put the meat in water in a pot that hung over the fire from the roof.

Then see went a sat near a window and watched the storm.

"Is someone out there?" Paine asks about half an hour later.

"Yea! My dad's a hunter that was supposing return to today."

"So! What do you do when a blizzard comes?" Paine asked.

"We eat. Then we go to bed. There is no point staying up."

And that what they did. When the meat was cooked they eat then went to bed.

The next day. Paine woke to a nice blue sky. By the time Paine had woken, Alex had all ready got up and got dressed.

"Go ahead out side and I will be there to teach you how to fight." Paine said getting out of

Bed. Alex did go out side and Paine was close behind.

They walked out into the forest. The snow was deep. Hard to walk in put that did not slow do Paine too much, or she did let it.

When Paine started the training no told Alex. The first thing that was Alex learned was to always be on your guard.

Paine had just a random turned around and attacked Alex.

"Ouch! What was that about?"

"Rule one, always be on you guard. Get up!"

Alex got that look like what I got my self into. Then she wiped that looked off her and put a come get me smile. This made Paine smile, just a bit, put a smile all the same.

Alex charged at Paine about three or four times. Learned that head on was not going to work. The went back and froth for a good wile. Until lunch always. Then a guy about 21 came up. Alex then ran past Paine straight to him. And hugged him.

They hugged for a moment. Then he looked up at Paine.

"I heard that there was someone new in the village"

The guy looked like Gippal, only wore clothes similar to Paine's. He wore the big boots the black or dark clothing. His hair was black with grey thought it .Like Paine's.

"I'm Jack" He said holding out his hand. "And you're beautiful"

"Paine" then she shakes hands completely unaffected by it.

"Uh! So! Where are you from?" Trying to get a some friendly base with her.

Paine looked at him like your going die if you continue with this. I'll kill you.

Jack just kept a cool face.

"So! Hh! When did you fall out of heaven?"

"I didn't fall. I came to put you back in hell." Paine said with a smirk.

"Ouch! You win this round." Jack said walking away.

"That was good!" Alex said as soon Jack was out of ear shot.

"That's your dad?"

"Yeap. And he likes you."

Paine just looked at Alex.

"And this doesn't phase you at all?"

"No"

Paine just watched Jake walk on.

heeheeheee.


	4. The start of the Strom

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Final Fantasy 10-2, I would not bother with this. I would go and make another game or the next Final fantasy. So I don't. So I am writing this.

People are reading. Thank you.

**Chapter 4**

Paine all morning fought Alex. Alex did get a little stronger. At noon they went back into the village to find something to eat.

"So how much work do I need to be as strong as you?"

"A lot, but I get you there." Paine said. She really tried hard to bring Paine down. Got close once. But didn't make it.

She realized that Paine wasn't used to walking in the snow to much and pushed her back into a pile of snow. Alex pulled out her gun and almost hit her with a normal attack. Paine had gotten out of the way by dropping her sword and grabbing the tree branch and pulling her self up into the tree. This for a few moments, she had Paine on the run. But no by much and not for long.

"You stopped the fiends?" Jake said coming up behind them.

"You again" Paine said with a killer look in here eyes.

"Yea! Me again" he said with a smile. "We didn't catch anything; I got to go back out."

"Then why did you bother coming back in" Alex said with sorrow in her eyes.

"Because, I need supplies, and my partner had injuries that need medical attention"

"You can't say even for a wile, the night,"

"The town is almost out of food, you know I can't"

"Fine" Alex said heading to the Cabin.

"I thought that she was going to get lunch?" Paine said looking at Jake.

"She won't now. Then there is little food, she lets others have her share"

"Is that your rules?"

"No! She doses it on her own. Hey! Why don't you come with me? A women's touch might get us what we need."

"Fine. I'll come, but no tricks"

"I can't promise that for sure." Jake said.

Paine still went.

The walked out far, the walked for days without saying a word to each other. The days were cold; we kept the cover over our face and the goggles on the whole time. Finally, on the third or forth day it became very warm.

"What would you say the temperature is?" Jack asked turning around.

"About 2 or 3 decreases"

Jack looked forward then back at Paine.

"Do you think we should find a place to spend the night?"

"It depends what are we talking about?"

"Sometimes, when it really warm, a huge storm is on the way."

"How big?"

"Really big."

"Couldn't we use the tents?"

"No. we have lost people who have used tents."

"Let's find a place to hide"

"There is a cave up ahead." Jack said with a grin.

"A you're smiling because?"

Jack just turned around and started walking.

"Hey!" Paine yelled running up to him. "What are you so happy about?"

"Were you from? Everyone around the world knows that blizzards can last weeks."

"So! We hide in the cave until it passes nothing wrong with that.'

"Right! Only, that if you put a girl and a boy put in a cave for a few days. Trapped together. Most of the kids in village's parents aren't marred. They someone else kid."

"You're saying that they make out?"

"Yeap!"

The came to cave and then they walked straight in and unloaded the equipment. In the back of the cave were piles and piles of wood and ashes in a little pile of the middle of the cave.

"You planed this didn't you?"

"What! No, no. this cave has wood incase of such an emergence."

He started the fire. It was going good when the storm game around. The wind just kept getting faster and faster. Blankets came out and were laid around the cave.

They were both lying in their own beds.

"This is the number one reason, Alex was born. Though as fast an Alex was born, she toke off….five days later, I found her frozen to death."

Paine rolled over and looked at him. She was about to fall a sleep.

"I hope you stay in the village. I hope you can teach her how to be strong."

"You have done a good job making her strong, why do you want to do."

"Yeah! But not as strong as women should be. You could teach her stuff that I wouldn't think to teach her, or know to." Jack said with heart.

"You really want me to teach her. Why!'

"You're strong. I don't want some plow Joe to train her. I want some one that would push her to her limits. And you were doing that.'

'What do I get out of this?"

"You can stay at are cabin as long as you're here. If you want your own place will make you one. Will get the wood for you fire. Anything that would help you out."

"I'll train her wile I am in the village. When I leave, I leave no butts about?"

"Fine!"

"Paine rolled over and fell asleep fast incase he would start talking again.

This is so G rated. Like Paine would agree to that. Oh well, what do you think?


	5. tell me everything

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Final Fantasy 10-2. Though if you would like to take over Square Enix, I would be happy to help.

**Chapter 5**

The storm was still going the next day. They spent most of the day trying to keep the fire going. It was really cold. They were ether getting more wood for the fire or covered in blankets.

"How cold does it get here?" Paine said shivering.

"Where are you from?" Putting more wood on the fire.

"Is it warm anywhere around here?"

"No, I meet people that have been around the planet, they say that there is snow every were." Jack than sat down beside her.

"Where I am from, there is only one place with snow."

"Where are you from?"

"Spira."

"Spira? Never heard of it"

"What do you call this place when talking about every thing?"

"Ice Land" Jack said putting his arm around her. Paine looked at him for a second. Then looks away.

" You want to die?"

Jack moved his arm in seconds.

"You're like from a different world."

"Don't even think about it."

"About what?"

"About hitting on me?"

"What was I going to say?"

"Whether I was an angel from heaven"

"Your are beautiful"

"You're the only one that has ever had the guts to say that to me."

"Why?"

"Because, I would kick their ass!"

"You pushed them away."

"Yea! It seems that anyone that I get close to seems to end up far away from me." Paine said getting closer to the fire to keep warm.

"What's it like? Were your from"

"None of your businesses!"

"Yea! But I want to know, and beside, it will help pass the time." Jack said with a smile.

"Well…Where I from its never cold….."

You should know the rest.


	6. the next four years

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Final Fantasy 10-2.

HI!

**Chapter 6 **

It was night fall before Paine was done telling him ever thing that she could think of.

The storm had ended and the slept one more night in the cave and took off early to go hunting. They found enough to return to the village with plenty of food.

-

Paine spent the next four years hanging their. Paine is 22, for the record

She grew to like Jack put was only going out for one year. She trained Alex so hard that she was like her right hand man. If there was a job she could do, Paine made her do it, and she never talked back about ether. Alex was a bit of a loner anyway and in loved hanging around Paine because Paine keep her on her feet 24 seven. Paine grew use to the cold and the snow and could beat just about anyone. Jack came the leader of the village so when he was a way, Paine was in charge, and thing's got done.

That was short, their not much more to be said right now… well see you next time.


	7. Rikku, Long time no see!

**Chapter 7**

"We got a someone that's a wonder"

Paine came out of the Cabbin looked around at the girl that wondering into the village.

"Rikku!" Paine said walking up to her.

Paine got over and got the villagers away to get a good look. It was Rikku alright.

"Rikku! But how?"

"Mommy that's great! But can we go home now." Rikku said about to fall over.

Paine then rolled her eyes, "four years, and you still act as a child."

Paine then picks her up, and laid her down in the cabin.

Later

Rikku started to stretch to wake up.

Paine was in the corner watching Rikku.

"Long time no see! Rikku." Paine chuckled.

"Long time no see! PAINE!" Rikku then shot up to find Paine sitting in chair at the end of the bed.

"You're alive! Or I'm dead, is this the farplane" Rikku said looking around franticly.

"No, it's not the farplane, Rikku clam down. Just the other side of the planet. At lest as far as I know."

"Is this were you bin for the last four years?"

"Yea! So I fell of the ship, how did you get here?" Paine said standing up.

"Uhh! Well there was this big Fiend that came out on no were, we were sent flying forward. And we crash some were in the woods and then…uhhh!"

"And then you some how got out of the ship and started walking and some how you ended up here." Paine said looking at her with a hint of despair.

"Yea! That manly it!" Rikku said looking down. "I guess some thing never change"

"So! You're saying that the Celsius is some were dragged into the ground."

"Is that a problem," Rikku said with a smile.

"For what you guy's are know to get into, it's a miner detail" Paine said with a smirk.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: The price was too high on eBay! So no I' don't know Final Fantasy 10-2.

Chapter 8

Rikku looked around the room while Paine looked around in closets for cloths for Rikku.

"Here this should fit you." Paine said putting it on the bed. "Meet me out side when you're done so we start to get what we need for this trip."

"Were we going?"

"To Find the other's" Paine was about to walk out when Rikku quickly asked

"How cold is it?"

"Put the clothes on and come out and find out for yourself."

Rikku did as she was told. Then went out side. Her jaw dropped four inches when she saw all the snow.

"Amazing! Isn't It." Paine said standing up from the step in font of the cabin.

"We have to find a few friends before we leave. And one will come with us."

Rikku was still too transfixed on all the snow as they walked down the market place. Finally Rikku asked. "What is this place?"

"It manly the other side of the planet. The whole side is like this. Coved in snow." Since Rikku was now keeping her eye on Paine, she relished that she had been looking around for some one.

"Who are you looking for?"

"HAY! Alex get over here!" In three seconds a 19 year old girl was running over.

"What up Paine?" She said.

"Rikku this is Alex. Alex this is Rikku."

"So this is Rikku, I heard a lot about you." Alex said shaking her hand.

"What happened to Vixen?"

"The last time I saw her she was with dad."

"And Jack would be?"

Alex shrugged. "Dad said that he wanted to spend time with her before he left."

"Rikku and I will go looking for them. You! Get supplies, us three are leaving as soon as we can. Got it!"

"Yep!" Alex said than took off.

"Who's Vixen?" Rikku said with a smile. As she started to walk with Paine.

"You wouldn't believe me." Paine said with a little smirk on her face.

"Aww! Come on! Who is she?" Paine stopped and turned around to Rikku.

"She my Daughter!" Paine said staring strait into her eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: The price was too high on eBay! So no I' don't know Final Fantasy 10-2.

Chapter 9

Rikku stared for a second then, finally said

"Paine! That so sweet!"

Paine looked at her, then walked away.

"Hey! Wait up!" Rikku said running to catch up to Paine.

"So who the father?"

"Don't you ever just ask one question and leave it at that?"

"No! Because you never get the full story. So who the father?"

"Alex's dad, jack!" Paine said turning to face Rikku so fast that Rikku almost ran into Paine.

"What else do you need to know, and if you're wondering, Alex mom is dead."

"I see! And you moved in!"

"She was dead before I got here." Paine said looking her strait in the eyes.

"I'll stop asking questions!"

"That would be imposable! Before we go on, what else do you want to ask?"

"Were we going?" Rikku said with a smile.

Paine then turned around and started walking.

"I actually missed having you around."

"Really!" Rikku said caching up to Paine.

The walked down the road, than went in to the building that was at the end of the market. They went in side.

"Paine! I'll get him for you!" the lady from the behind the counter. Then went into the back. Then came back into the room.

"They are working very hard back there!"

"I sure they are!" Paine said heading behind the counter with Rikku fallowing behind.

A man behind the behind desk was playing with a child no more then one.

"And here I thought that you two where hard at work!" the man laughed, and the Child fell back on to the desk.

"Are you stopping daddy from His work!" Paine said picking the child up.

"Rikku! This is Jack" Paine said pointing at the man behind the desk.

"And this is Vixen!" Paine said looking at the girl she was holding.

"Owww! Paine, She so Cute! She looks just like you!" Riku said looking at her.

"Jack and I have some work to do! Could you take her into the lobby and play with her for a few moments." Paine gave Vixen to Rikku, Then Rikku left.

"I taking Rikku, Alex and my self on a hike. Could you say here for one round of the hunting and stay home with Vixen."

"Just the three of you! You could just come with the hunt group, or let me guess two different detection"

Paine just looked at him.

"Look we are planning to take off fast as we can! So you can stay here with Vixen or you can find someone to baby sit. I have to go! We will be back as fast as we can!"

"Paine!"

"Jack! You can watch a kid for a few days! That's all I asking!"

"Fine Go! It really won't matter if I try to stop you! Just get back." Jack said then kissed her.

"I will be back soon."

Paine headed out a saw Rikku and Vixen Playing and laughing together on the floor. Paine then smirked then went over to them.

"Playtime over! Rikku"

"Five more minutes" Rikku cried.

"We got to go!" Paine then picked up Vixen. "Vixen! I mommy got to go! Keep Daddy out of trouble for me ok!" then kissed her on the forehead.

Then Jack came out of the office.

"Get back fast!"

"You thing I would trust you long to watch a kid, few days. That's all"

Paine and Rikku then went back to the cabin. found Alex completely packed and then headed off.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: The price was too high on eBay! So no I' don't know Final Fantasy 10-2.

Chapter 10

"So! Rikku, where did the Celsius crash? Far away or close by?" Alex said looking around trying to track where Rikku came from.

"Uhh! I think it was this way!" Rikku said pointing north.

"Rikku giving directions never get you to where you want to go!" Paine said putting her arm around Rikku!"

"Hey!"

"I see, well it seems she came from this direction." Alex said pointing another way.

"Well! Lead the way Alex."

They walked for a wile then Rikku started to shiver.

"A-aren't y-you g-guys c-cold?" Rikku said shivering.

"Alex! Hold up" Paine said ahead to Alex.

"What s wrong?" Alex said with confusion.

"Start a fire! She not use to the cold!" Paine then swung her bag off her back and pulled out a blanket, then rapped it around Rikku.

Alex started a fire, "If we keep stopping like, if there are anymore people that survived they will freeze to death, before we get there."

"Alex!.." Paine then looked around, And Alex turned around.

"w-whats w-wrong?"

Paine gave the quite gesture and looked around.

"Its big!" Alex whispered.

"Then we better move," Paine said looking around. "We climbing trees"

Alex climbed a trees to her left. As Paine and Rikku Jumped to a tree on the right. Rikku got in to the tree fast as Paine pushed her up.

They sat there for a wile, the ground started to shake. A family of fiends that looked like mammoth's stormed by. Shaking the ground and the trees they were in. when the had gone by. Alex jumped out and ran to Rikku and Paine how were climbing down.

"They are headed for the village!" She yelled.

"I know!" she then turned and started running; "Get the equipment some where safe," Then turned around. "Get back with weapons ESP" She said pulling out her sword. (Not the one with the skull)

Alex the pulled off the back pack and pulled out the alchemist gun and rope. Rikku Pulled off the bag as Alex handed her to knife.

Alex then tied the bags into the tree.

Then toke off towards the Village.

When the got to the village. There was people running out of their houses, most of them were broken to the ground or on fire. Alex made her way to the middle of the village were the mammoths were stuck in the center. Rikku stayed and helped people get out.

Paine was trying to back away holding Vixen. But was having trouble. Alex loaded the gun and aimed it infront of them. The fire blast made the mammoths. The turned around and headed to the other side of street.

"Alex, don't hurt them, just get them out of the village." Paine said getting up. Then tried to quite Vixen.

Alex reloaded the gun and used firestorm the lead them out of the village. Alex then walked back to were Paine was making sure everyone got out all right.

"Were dad?" Alex asked as quickly as she could.

"He got a baby sitter for Vixen and then headed on the hunt. I not sure how were are getting out of this one."

"Their a cave not far." Alex reported, "And Rikku and I can go after Your Friends?"

"I guess that's the only thing we can do for now." Paine said "don't get lost, be back ASP!"

"You know we will be!"

"Rikku, I have to help things here. You and Alex are going to continue to the ship."

With that Rikku and Alex were off into the woods.


End file.
